Containers are often covered by some sort of closure or lid to prevent spillage of the contents therein. For example, beverage containers are typically fitted with lids to protect against splashing during transport of the beverage, as well as to mitigate spillage when the container is tipped. A conventional lid is usually screwed onto corresponding threads surrounding a container opening. While these lids are effective against spillage when a container is tipped, these lids also prevent immediate access to contents therein. In other words, a user must first unscrew the lid before being able to drink the beverage. Not only is having to unscrew a lid before each sip time consuming, it can also be dangerous for a user who is trying to enjoy a beverage while driving.
Consequently, lids that allow immediate access to a beverage while protecting against splash and spillage have become increasing popular. Such a lid is typically sized slightly larger than a container opening so that the lid seals the opening via a friction fit. The lid also includes a first opening for the beverage to flow through, as well a second, smaller vent opening to allow air to enter a container to prevent a vacuum from forming therein by replacing the space previously occupied by a beverage after the beverage flows out of the container.
While these lids do allow a user to easily access a beverage within a container, these lids suffer from significant drawbacks. For example, since each of these lids includes two openings, a container is never completely sealed. As a result, a beverage will spill out of the container if the container is tipped or jarred. Further, in light of the friction fit, this type of lid often does not provide a proper seal for the opening of a container, and consequently, the beverage leaks from the container when the container is tilted. Accordingly, there is a need for a lid or closure system that protects against spillage and splashing by forming a complete seal, as well as provides convenient access to the contents of a container.